debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Ra's Al Ghul (Gotham)
Summary Ra's al Ghul (Arabic: رأس الغول‎ Raʾs al-Ġūl; Demon's Head) was a mysterious individual and the supreme leader of the assassin organization Leauge of Shadows. Being alive for thousands of years, he has gained eternal life through usage of restorative Lazarus Pit also foresaw Bruce Wayne's destiny to be the protector of the new Gotham City and turning him into his heir. He initially tried to turn Barbara Kean into his successor as the Demon's Head, but eventually took that power back from her when he deemed her "unworthy" for not following the League's traditional goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: R'as al Ghul, Demon's Head Origin: Gotham Gender: Male Age: Over 2000 years old Classification: Human, Assassin Attack Potency: Wall level (By far one of the strongest members of Gotham's cast, laughed off combined efforts of Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara Kean and Bruce Wayne, all of whom are comparable to James Gordon in some degree. While weakened he was capable of single handedly slaying a group of Leauge of Shadows members who are at bare minimum on the level of Talons. Can snap necks with enough force to twist them 360 degrees around on a whim), possibly higher Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human Combat Speed: Subsonic to Supersonic (Far faster than the likes of Gordon, Alfred and Bruce Wayne in combat) | Possibly higher (Leauge of Shadows members are capable of instantly disappearing from sight, though it wasn't clarified whether or not they're using teleportation, sheer movement or some sort of perception manipulation) Reaction Speed: Subsonic to Supersonic (Scaling from the likes of Victor Zsasz or Talons, reacted to point-blank gunfire and blitzed Jeremiah Valeska) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall level '(His attacks can harm people with that level of durability) 'Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to James Gordon, took punches from Head of the Demon empowered Barbara Kean without much problem) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee range Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 6; lived for over 2000 years thanks to the Lazarus pit; Can't be killed unless it's his successor who's holding the blade i.e Bruce Wayne), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Perception, Precoginition and Clairvoyance (Head of the Demon allows its wielder to see glimpses of future, and can be used by its user to predict movement of its enemies), Leadership, Skilled actor, Genius-level intellect, Possibly Perception Manipulation, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation (His presence causes light bulbs to flicker), Regeneration (Mid; regenerated his death body parts within a matter of seconds), Stealth, Summoning (Can summon the Leauge of Shadows at his whim), Master Swordsman, Master Manipulator and Instigator. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Due to his prolonged longevity, R'as fought in countless wars and has practiced medicine and science as well as philosophy for centuries. Vastly more intelligent than The Riddler or Penguin) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Summoners Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans